


Something is wrong

by MissMariel



Series: Among Us drabbles [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: We got rid of Black. Black was the killer, right? So why do I feel like something is wrong?From the perspective of a crewmate turning into an imposter
Series: Among Us drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Something is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I don't really know what I'm doing here, I just had this idea.  
> Also, idk if what I described is bad enough for any warnings, so,,,  
> Hope you enjoy!!

This is BluP1 reporting in. It is day 7 on the Skled and after what happened with Black, we were all given questions to answer for regular check ups. As of recording this, I have just finished my medscan. Nothing came up, I'm feeling physically fine. Emotionally I'm still pretty shaken up I have to admit. We had to throw them out though, especially after what they did to Red…

Over.

~°°~

This is BluP1, again. It is now day 10 on the Skled mission. The killing seems to have stopped. However I think there is something wrong with my shampoo. It started small at first, but my hair is falling out more and more now. The medscan isn't picking up on anything though, so it's probably nothing. Tension within the crew is still high, I… I think I saw Yellow carrying a gun earlier? 

Anyway, that is all, over. 

~°°~

This is BluP1 reporting for duty on day 15. Whoever analyzes these statements, do you think it's weird to wear sunglasses indoors? Purple has been asking me about it, but I don't think it's such a weird thing to do. My eyes are just really sensitive to the new lights! But there's definitely something wrong with Lime. I don't know what it is, but they're always doing something in the same room as me. I think they're following me… 

Blue over. 

~°°~

BluP1 here, reporting in for the check up on day 20! I think I'm developing some weird kind of allergy? My face is breaking out and I've got rashes all over my body? The scan is still not showing anything though! I lost almost all my hair, I can't touch or look at anything without protective gear and I look like goddamn spotted trunkfish! And the others ask why I started wearing my suit everywhere! Dude, aside from the fact that it sticks to my skin and therefore fucking hurts to take off, it's the best protection against anything we have! 

Anyway, over, I guess. 

~°°~

This is day 20-something, I don't know, I lost track of time. I- I've been trying? To do my tasks, I really have, but I… Couldn't! Couldn't concentrate at all! I'm So hungry. Alll the time! And I- The others are looking at me weird? Anyway, I think the medscan is broken. My scan was scheduled last today, so I don't know if anyone else had that problem too, but I tried to use it, I'm sure I clicked the right button, but it just! Didn't! We're picking up the… I don't want to say the replacements… The New crewmates tomorrow. I'm gonna have to stop by a physical doctor then, I'll report back after that. 

Over… 

~°°~

OH FUCK, I JUST KILLED THE DOCTOR!!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I WAS JUST--

_***comms sabotaged*** _

~°°~

Yellow stepped into communications, shining their flashlight into the corners to make sure no one else was there, dead or alive. When they didn't see anyone, they stepped up to the computer to do what they came here for. Before they could get halfway through the room however, the carpet beneath them made a slick squidgy sound. Yellow froze for a moment, then slowly shone their light down. The black carpet was wet and as they lifted their foot, they could clearly see the red on their yellow boot. Doing another quick look around, they didn't see any body though, nor a vent. Hesitantly they looked back at the computer. The screen was still flashing the error message, but above that was a yellow sticky not. Yellow pulled it off with shaking hands. In messy, still wet, red, scrawling letters, it simply said: "HELP"


End file.
